Kasuka's favor
by 29thcarnival
Summary: Kasuka is filming a new drama and asks Shizuo to not fight with Izaya so he doesn't destroy anything that is needed in the movie. Shizuo agrees and Izaya is shocked at being ignored by his favorite entertainment. What will Izaya do to get his monster back?
1. Chapter 1

Izaya is being Ignored  
Chapter 1-

Kasuka Heiwajima parks his car in front of his older brother, Shizuo Heiwajima the infamous ex-bartender, 's apartment building. He steps out of his car and walks in the lobby, geting into the elevator and pressing the level of his brother's apartment.

He knocks twice lightly on the door and is greeted by his brother's messy blonde hair and his smile.

"Hi Kasuka," Shizuo said, stepping aside and opening the door wider for his brother.  
"Good morning" kasuka said and entered the apartment.

It's been a bit since the last time Kasuka was in his brother's place but as he looks around it's just the same as always : simple and neat. The apartment had a decent sized living room, with a couch and a TV, an open kitchen with a countertop separating it from the living room lined with some chairs to sit on, and one master bedroom that Shizuo sleeps in with a small bathroom with a shower in it.

Shizuo goes in his kitchen and opens the fridge as Kasuka goes and sits on one of the chairs facing the kitchen. Cake notices the half empty cereal bowl and the mostly full glass of milk on the counter.

"Sorry I came so early." Kasuka apologized. He knew his brother's bodyguard job starts at 8:15 am and now it's 7:20 am. Judging from how his brother's voice sounded really husky on the phone when Kasuka was calling to telling him he was coming over, Shziuo just woke up.

"It's no big deal, do you want something to drink?" Shizuo turns his head to look at his brother while his body was still bent, facing his open fridge. Kauka shakes his head.

"No thanks, I just had breakfast with my manager before I came here." Shizuo nods and closed the fridge, walking over to his brother and taking the seat opposite to him.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" He asked. Shizuo decided against trying to finish his cerial right at this moment since he wanted to give Kasuka his attention knowing that Kasuka isn't the type to throw 'It's important I need to talk to you' around whenever he wanted.

Kasuka went right ahead.

"I want you to stop fighting with Izaya." Kasuka said, his brown half closed eyes holding his brother's hazel colored surprised ones.

Shizuo didn't say anything for a few moments. Kasuka knew that he hated Izaya to the very core. Just seeing his face gets him lose his temper and throw vending machines his way. Kasuka understands that his older brother can't control his anger and his inhuman strength and Kasuka never voiced any desire for wanting his brother to stop fighting with Izaya. That is until now.

After a few moments of silence Shizuo finally was the one to break it. "Why?" He asks, his brows knitting together.

"I'm shooting a new drama here in Ikebukuro and it's going to be really important for my career. But my manager told me that the director says we can't shoot if things are being thrown and the buildings are getting destroyed." Kasuka explained.

Shizuo thought about it. Shizuo is very proud of his brother and his successfulness and really didn't want to interfere with his brother's work... 'If I just restrain myself for a few months until Kasuka finishes shooting his film then I can beat the shit out of Izaya afterwards.'

"Alright I'll try." Shizuo promises Kasuka giving him a reassuring smile. "Good luck with the film kasuka"  
Kauka nods.  
"Thank you." Kauka stands up and walks to the door, he looks back at his older brother, he's not sure if Shizuo would really be able to avoid damaging anything for a two months but he knew his brother would try his best to keep things to a minimum as much as he can.

It's not Shizuo's fault , kasuka knew, that he isn't able to control this strength.

"See you around" Shizuo says as Ksuka leaves his apartment.  
"See you." Kasuka answered closed the door and he got into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking in the streets of Ikeburkuo it's hard to not notice the huge area surrounded by yellow cones connected with red tape that were filled with the big professional looking cameras and chairs with mirrors and desks full of make up for the actors or the trailers with the name plates that were lined up on one said. Nor was it easy to ignore the crowd of screaming fan girls surrounding Yuhei Hanejima's trailer, waiting for Shizuo's little brother to exit so they can go absolutely bazerk.

Since it was so hard to ignore all of this and have a peaceful walk around the block, Izaya didn't bother trying, and he minded at all.

The reasons for Izaya's continuous visits to Ikeburkuro is to be able to observe humans. Sometimes it's to gather information, it is his job to do so, and sometimes it's for his own twisted entertainment, and other times, like today, Izaya is here for Shizuo Heiwjama: The monster is what Izaya likes to call him.

Knowing that Shizuo hates his very existence never did anything to raffle the Information broker, rather it made the idea of angering Shizuo more exiting.

Izaya doesn't have to go looking for Shizuo for very long. He spots the messy haired blonde taking a walk in the park, smoking his cigarette, shoulders relaxed and his hands in his pockets. Seeing Shizuo's clam expression Izaya gets a smirk on his face. Rarely does Izaya get to see Shizuo's clam face so up close- unless he's observing the bodyguard from afar.

Izaya goes makes a bee line for the park and steps right into Shizuo's line of vision. Instantly Izaya sees Shizuo's clam expression turn into a sneer.

"Hello Shizu-chan~" Izaya greets him, Shizuo's glare going on blind eyes as Izaya continues. "I thought I saw a wild stray dog walking on his own and came." He leans forward slightly, his smirk as smug as ever. "But then I saw it was just Shizu-chan. Oh well," Izaya shrugs "pretty much the same thing."

Shizuo throw his cigarette on the floor, smother it with his shoe. Izaya gets ready to dodge a flying trashcan that was next to him or a pole or whatever else Shizuo is planning on throwing at him.

But instead Shizuo curses and turns around, walking the other way. Izaya can hear him muttering the word 'kill' multiple times under his breath.

Izaya is left there feeling sincerely shocked and staring dumbfounded at Shizuo's retreating back. This is the first time ever that Shizuo actually had the self control to not try and kill him and walk away.

Very rarely does anything catch the information broker off guard but Shizuo? He does it daily. But walking off from a fight with Izaya? That's more like an impossible feat. Not only did that leave Izaya blinking in confusion, but all the bystanders that were just getting ready to run away to avoid getting caught in the cross fire of a Shizuo and Izaya fight also stood confused and shocked by what just happened.

Izaya straightens up his back and tsks his tounge at Shizuo's constant unpredictability. Izaya sends a quick sweeping glare at the bystander and they look away and go on walking their dogs or talking on the phone.

Izaya spins on his heels, no skipping nor humming this time, and walks back to his office. He had enough of unpredictably and he felt like he was given a strong blow to the chest for some reason.

Passing the trailers again and he doesn't notice Kasuka walking out of his, being too in-though to really care eather.

Kasuka sees Izaya walking past his trailer at a fast pace with an unreadable face and slightly mumbling. All Kasuka could catch was a faint "-izuo ignoring m-" before Izaya was too far for him to hear. Kasuka smiles ever so slightly.

'So Shizuo is keeping his promise...'


	3. Chapter 3

Namie lets the door slam unnecessarily loud behind her, but even that didn't catch the info broker's attenchin. As she walks towards Izaya's desk she sees him furiously trying with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, eyes moving side to side quickly reading, and his face inches away from the screen.

Usually, no matter how busy he is, Izaya would pause and throw a few insults at his secretary when she enters the office and pretty much whenever he can. But today he does no such thing, making Namie curious to what exactly is he doing. Putting her work on the coffee table in front of the couch she walks and stands right in front of him. He doesn't even look up.

When Izaya is doing his job collecting information for his clients he his cocky smirk on is chatting away on stop about how much he loves humans- actually, Namie concluded long ago, it's more of an obsession.

She makes her way around the desk and behind Izaya to see over his shoulder at his desktop monitor.

He has multiple tabs open and smaller windows in front of him, consistently clicking them closed and opening new opens and others seem to pop up on their own. After a few moments of rapid researching and occasionally replying to messages from someone, Izaya slows down and stops. He, and a confused Namie stare at a extremely busy looking schedule.

Then, after a few minutes of staring at it, in which Namie figures out this is probably the schedule or some big business man or kind of celebrity, Izaya looks away from his monitor and instead starts reading a magazine that is on his desk.

leaning closer she sees that he's reading a page completely dedicated to new and leeks about Yuhei Hanejima's next film, apparently there hasn't been any leeks about what the film is going to be about but they do know that the location will be in Ikebukuro. Izaya suddenly closes the magazine and throws it back on his desk, leans back on his chair, and scowls at the ceiling, all this sudden movement causing Namie to back away a bit to avoid getting hit.

"Why are you searching up Shizuo's brother?" She asks. Izaya mentioned Kasuka a few times before, ranting about how he thinks Shizuo's brotherly love for his brother is creepy. Izaya turns around, as if only know noticing Namie there and smiles.

"Shizu-chan decided to ignore me today and I wanted to know why was that, apparently no one taught him that ignoring someone without giving proper reason is immature and just the thing to Shizu-cahn would do." Izaya begins. Namie folds her hands, interested. But even if she wasn't, that never stopped Izaya from rambling on and on.

"As you saw," He nods to the magazine, giving her a smirk. Of course he knew she was behind him, he's Izaya, he knows everything (mostly). "This new movie Kasuka is filming is important and I'm guessing Shizuo doesn't want to ruined it so he's going to behave like a good monster and not destroy anything." Izaya shakes his head. "Still has his creepy love for his brother." He looks at her. "But of course he's not as creepy as you and your brother." Namie choices to ignore that last comment.

Instead she raises an eyebrow, giving her own little smirk at the info broker.

Izaya notices her smirk and glares. "What a disgusting face you making, what is it?" He asks. Namie shrugs and walks to the couch. Replying to him from over her shoulder.

"It seems to me that your just pouting because your not able to play with your toy, kinda like a little kid who got grounded." She always did like Shizuo for being able to effect Izaya so easily, and the fact that they both share a hatred for Izaya didn't hurt eater. Izaya rolls his eyes at her comment, but Namie continues anyways, not seeing his gesture."I bet your going to be so bored and frustrated after a few days." Izaya laughs.

"Ya sure, as if Shizuo would be able to keep his little resolution, he'll probably snap and break the whole movie set by accident." Namie frowns, haven't thought about that. "A wild animal can't become tamed so fast." He adds.

"But he did manage to ignore you, that's a massive achievement for anyone." Namie says, sitting down on the couch.

When Izaya doesn't respond she rolls her eyes and starts the work on the coffee table.

'If that brute is serious about this...' Izaya thinks as he starts smiling, as an idea starts to form in his head. He reaches for his black cellphone on the desk and opens it up, looking thought his massive list of contacts. 'Seeing the face of Shizu-chan as he lets down his dear brother down is going to be so very lovely.' He smirks at the thought of taunting him afterwards.

Namie busies herself with the papers in front of her and trying to ignore Izaya as he talks on the phone to someone about if there gang is really up to the deal, provoking him, and then a bit of bribing. In the end whoever he's talking to finally agrees on a place to meet.

She couldn't care enough to bother asking him where he's is going when he takes his fur lined jacket and walks out the door. Just sighs at the idiots who fell for his trap.

Walking to the end of a long alley behind the Shinjuku mall, Izaya gives a smirk to the tall man wearing a green armband with a few others waiting for him.

"So your the info broker?" The tall man asks in a harsh gruff voice. Izaya's smirk gets larger causing the man to glare suspiciously.

"That's me, Izaya Akimoto." He answers in a cheerful voice, already feeling exited about what he's about to do. 'oh Shizu-chan~' He thinks.

"So why did you call us out here for?" Says one of the men behind the larger one who's leaning on the wall, also wearing a green armband, .

"I herd you've been wanting to get your hands on the strongest man in Ikebukuro..."


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- **This is a really long chapter, please tell me if I should make more chapters this length or shorten it like in the earler chapters?

* * *

"Thud!"

The door slams closed, rattling violently on its hinges from the force of the heavy wood. The intense boom behind Shizuo causing him to become a bit more conscious and realize that he forgot to lock his door, let alone close it. Yawning, he walks back to it, taking out his key from his jean pocket. He turns it in the lock; hearing the satisfying "Click lund" of it being bolted shut. Turning, he goes to the elevators.

Walking out of his apartment building, he blinks a few times against the early morning sun. He pats his chest, grumbling, and doesn't feel the cold blue lenses of his sunglasses. It's not worth going back to get them. With one lazy hand he brushes his messy bangs a bit to the side of his face to somewhat block the sun and continues walking.

Looking at the paved sidewalk under his feet he wanders idly through the streets, often stopping to stare at the empty parks and closed stores. So far he hasn't found the need to light a cigarette; reason being feeling so very relaxed. These early morning walks are an occasional luxury for Shiuzo. Rarely does he manage to wake up hours before his usual time and hardly ever is Ikebukuro so empty and silent, excluding the occasional "whoosh" of a passing car or snores from a sleeping person on a park bench, the only sound is his soft footsteps and rhythmic and scarcely audible breathing.

Putting his hands in his light jacket pockets he walks into a particularly peaceful looking park a few; pigeons idly walking in drunk zig-zags across the cobel floor, some brown and white doves lazily resting their heads on their breasts as they float silently in the still fountain waters, completely undisturbed. Spotting a comfortable spot, Shizuo goes and sits on a painted blue bench; the wood chilled by the slightly bitter weather of early fall. He tilts his head backward, noticing the tips of tree leaves beginning to change color, and closes his eyes, listening to the steady cooing of the pigeons and the gentle splatter from one of the doves. This day's untroubled morning deceiving promising a hopefully tranquil day a head of him.

"Pffffft!" Izaya chuckles at the scene in front of him, or more clearly, through his lenses.

He smirks widely, pushing his binoculars closer to his eyes, and leaning forward in excitement against the balcony railing of Shizuo's apartment. Being so absent minded this morning Shizuo actually forgot his keys in the lock, much to Izaya's surprise and disbelief, not only granting Izaya free accesses of his apartment, but also a clear view of Shizuo as he walks through the streets of an, in Izaya's opinion, eerily, boring and life less Ikebukuro. He couldn't believe how perfect this day is processing: it's already guaranteed him that Shizuo is going to explode by making him as clam as possible. He sniffles and shifts the binoculars to view a group of four making their way to the expecting blonde, thanks to Izaya directions he gave them on the phone just now.

He leans back and puts his binoculars down when his phone starts to vibrate. Smirking, he flips it open and brings it near his ear.

"This our man?" a gruff voice asks abruptly. Putting the binoculars back on his eyes, Izaya see the men standing at the enterence gate of a small vacant park with the familiar blonde sitting, and seemingly napping, on the bench.

"Oh what's this? I expected you to know how the strongest man in Ikeburkuo looks like, or could it be," He says teasingly "your trying to back out?" He hears a growl from the other end and a few curse words he simply ignores.

"The only person here is a scrawny lookin' dude."  
"That's him, Shizuo Hewajima." The other man snorts and Izaya could hear in a few laughs the back ground and some comments:  
'pfft, we got some e'sayy money h're'  
"I could be' up this punk eas-"  
"Go for it~" Izaya sings and hangs up, swiftly putting the cell back in his pocket.

He is starting to feel slightly itchy under his skin, but he couldn't be anxious...could he?

No. The result is certain- written in stone... But when it comes to Shizuo nothing can be set in-

Izaya shakes the uncomfortable thoughts and return to leaning forward. And what a suitable location Shizuo has unknowingly chosen. Right behind, in perfect destructible distance, is the movie set. After seeing that Izaya is starting to get a bit suspicious in all his good luck- he even has front row seats!

Awfully loud footsteps and obnoxious sounding snorts and muffled giggles suddenly enter Shizuo's hearing range. He furrows his eyebrows but choices to ignore the disturbance- probably some lost drunks Shizuo thinks. Then a foul smell of a mixture of sweat, cigarettes and lack of bathing comes near him. He opens his eyes and sees a large man towering over him, his tattooed face a few inches away from him giving him a smug and disgusting sneer, displaying a row of brown teeth. Shizuo clenches his fist and choices to closes his eyes again. Desperately hoping beyond hope that it'll go away.

"Oi!" -No.  
"Yo! Punk!" -Nope.  
"pfft, look he trembling." -Not today. Not now.  
"Dude be pissin' himself by now." -Go the fuck away.  
"This be they strongest man in 'bukuro? What ah joke."

"Go away." Shizuo mumbles, eyes still squeezed closed, fists clenched, teeth grinding, trying his very best to hold on to his shred of self control.  
"Huh?" "What he sa-"  
"I said go away. You smell and your loud." -Just leave m alone. I didn't do anything to you.  
"The fuck you say asshole?" The man grips Shizuo's jacket collar and punches him with full force on the check, Shizuo's head turning painfully to the side. The other men behind him chuckle and howl, giggling "Aww, you hurt him pretty face" one of them says tauntingly.

"What can ya say now? Shitface." The leader says smugly.

Izaya chuckles lightly and smirks at the gang's behavior. Being newly formed and apparently empty minded, they have no idea about Shizuo and jumped at the idea of aping there gang status by beating up the strongest man of Ikebukuro, thinking they pulled one on Izaya- beat up a week looking man, gaining respect from the other gangs, and getting the money he offered them if they succeed. But even knowing that, seeing the nasty smelling leader going up and punching Shizuo? That is exceeding the limit of stupidity, and not a usual sight, if he was on Shizuo's side he'd even say these fools deserve what's coming to them.

But...

-knowing Shizu-chan he would have sent these idiots flying from the moment he saw them sneering and glaring at him...Izaya thinks.

He glares moves away from the binoculars to glare at nothing in attempt to stop feeling this stupid knot in his chest.

-it's not like this is a 50 50 chance. Shizu-chan WILL explode. I've sent people like them on him multiple times and the result is certain. He unadmittedly reassures himself and goes back to watching the show in front of him. He quickly goes back to watching the show in front of him.

There is Shizuo turning his face and staring at the man.

Izaya leans slightly over the railing, smiling.

The gang leader turns to his friends and says something that makes the others double over in laughter.

Izaya can see Shizuo's lips moving rabidly saying something over and over again. Then he snaps.

"hah, that was easy." Izaya says before Shizuo knees the taller man strongly in the grown and the man's face turns pale as he doubles over. Shizuo pushes the man away by the shoulder and he falls on his back, not having his hands to catch him, they were busy at his front.

"Well now comes the fun part." Izaya mumbles.

Then Shizuo pushes past the other dumbfounded men and walks away.

Izaya glares.

"This is NOT what you're suppose to do! dammit, dammit, dammit!" Izaya snaps and bangs the binoculars down on the railing.

He pauses when he notices a bag of gummy worms on the railing. He looks back at the apartment and spots another, larger bag on the counter. Picking up the bag Izaya takes one out doubtfully looking at it's muddy looking multiple colors.

"I never understood why humans like to eat this trash. Shizuo can't you eat decent food?" He asks. "And can't you for once follow my plans!?" he demands to the worm. Glaring at it he puts it back in the bag and lifts the binoculars back up, turning to the scene in front of him.

What he sees is 3 unconscious bodies pitifully laying on the ground. But nothing broken, or smashed or repelled.

"What?"

Izaya sees the last standing man making a run for Shizuo with his fist raised, aiming for the back of Shizuo's head. Shizuo turns and with a sweeping punch he plants it on the idiot's face. But instead of the man's body going flying into the air and undoubtedly into a celebrate's trailer or a camera set, Shizuo arks his fist and the man goes crashing to the floor with ease.

Izaya ticks his tongue.

Being so very proud and smug the gang didn't bother bring weapons and Shizuo wasn't being careless enough to have them flying all over the place and knocking things over.

Izaya sets the binoculars down and furrows his eyebrows, staring at the bag of gummy worms in thought.

-Going for something so traditional as a wannabe gang was too simple. Shizu-chan long ago got used to dealing with them from high school. No. If I want a senselessly barbaric Shizu-chan. It won't be simple anymore, especially with his new cautiousness, I has to try something more...more...

Izaya turns and sits on the fold-able chair in the balcony and takes out his cell again. He forces himself to be clam so he can do this normal business; putting his charm to work.

"So what poor bastard did you manage to catch this time, Izaya?" A horse woman's voice says sarcastically.

"Great to see you still remember me Martha."  
"Your lucky I did, I already have too many asses coming in for me to remember yours." Izaya hears her laughing at her own joke followed by a small fit of coughs. Izaya smiles and sighs.

"I see you haven't changed. How are your lungs holding up?"She snorts and pauses, no doubt to take a puff from her cigarette.

"Cut the crap, me and you know you don't give a dam," Izaya hears the sound of a heavy notebook being slammed on something and the scribbling of a pen, much like the way it's done to check if it still has ink.

"Still all about the business-"  
"It's always about the business. My job ain't to have wealthy bastards talking me up, that's my girls' job. Now tell me what you want." She beaths out smoke. Izaya is idly wrapping and stretching a gummy work around his fingers.

"I need a girl." Izaya's voice takes on a serious tone as he throws the candy to the trash bin and grips the phone.  
"You don't sa-"  
"Someone who's very clingy, annoying, preferably really tiny and frail, maybe with long hair and big chested."  
"I got just the girl for you. Name's Kelly, she's a looker and pretty good in be-" Martha beings writing.  
"I only nee-"  
"Dam it Izaya stop interrupting me! Why are you so dam fidgety anyways?" She snaps.  
"Well-"  
"I don't want to know," She pauses, taking a puff, "and I don't care."  
"My feelings are wounded." Izaya say unemotionally. "Anyways I need her at try to lay my friend-"  
"Aren't you kind." She chuckles. "I didn't expect you to even have friends."  
"I-"  
"I don't care." She interrupts.

-I should just send Martha to Shizuo, he'd would blow within two minutes talking to her. Izaya thinks.

"Just tell me who's the 'friend'," she asks sarcastically and snorts again. She pauses to write the needed information down and take a puff and there's a sizzle as she drops the cigarette in the ash trash. "where's the place and how the dude looks like."  
"Blon-"  
"or how the girl looks like, this chick swings both ways." Izaya is already halfway to Shinjuku and is getting an unsettling urge to yell from impatience and from being so confused as to why he's feeling like that. Patience is a virtue and Izaya has always had that.

"HE is blonde, 6 foot tall, wearing a bartender suit-" The scribbling sound stops.  
"He's a bartender?" She asks curiously.  
"No he's a bodyguard-" Izaya says through clenched teeth.  
"But he wears-"  
"-Blue sunglasses and follows around a man with dreadlocks. I'll call you back for the location." He says quickly.  
"Kay." and the line goes dead.

Izaya pockets his phone with a sigh enters his office, sneezing twice and goes to his desktop. He sits and starts working on finding Tom's list of dept owners to collect money from for today. While trying he distractedly chews on the gummy worms from the bag he unconsciously brought back with him. Finding the needed information he calls Martha back.

"What?" An annoyed Martha yells into the phone.  
" The location-" He hears some shuffling and the slam of the notebook again.  
"-Ya where?"  
"West side 56th street. He'll be in a small casino called Bub's Luck, probably hanging somewhere near the front. Have Kelly there at 10:00, 10:30." He hears some scribbling.  
"That all?" she grunts.  
"Oh and make sure she does whatever she can to get him, all the tricks."  
" 'course. Oh and Izaya?"  
" Ye-"  
"Don't call this early again."  
and the line does dead.

Izaya shuts his phone and puts it on his desk. He then notices the empty bag of gummy worms and realizes what he had done and shivers at the realization, standing up to drink some water to wash away the sickeningly artificial sweet flavors, taking two tissues on his way there to blow his nose in. Standing in a balcony with an open jacket in fall wasn't the best Izaya Izaya is now starting to realize.

-What a stupid mistake. He thinks, frustrated by his actions. First unknowinly consuming that foul tasting junk and now getting sick- both the result of him being careless.

-Look what your doing to me Shizu-chan...

After the mouth wash he leans against the kitchen sink and sighs heavily. This was support to be a fun game, one where he was suppose to undoubtedly win, but instead it's going a number on his nerves and that isn't something Izaya is used to feeling, and would rather not. Actually he really isn't really having so much fun at all... "Dam Shizu-chan...never could follow anyone's expectations..." All of a sudden Izaya rembers his conversation with Namie this morning.

'Like a grounded child...'

Remembering the words of his annoying secretary Izaya looks around the empty office, then looks at the clock: 4:43 am. Namie doesn't come till 9 and Shizuo's job doesn't start till 7 and Izaya doesn't have anything he has to do right at this minute. Usually waking at 6 he has a few hours before his clients start coming in and he has to start working.

Izaya sighs and sits back at his desk at a lose of what to do... Then he gets an idea.

"Why stop at here? Why not make this day a living hell for Shizu-chan? Make him completely destroy half the city?" He smirked.

-Just because the first provocation didn't work doesn't mean it's a lost cause. He concludes, starting to feel a bit more like himself.


End file.
